The Mute Mutt
by Jodelle
Summary: In a dream Harry Potter remembers Padfoot & from his memory he extracts the knowledge of animagus transformation. What is a five year old to do when he awakes as a dog. Only when transported to the past can he remember who he is & once again meet Padfoot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to Harry Potter & Co. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling & the publishers!

The Mute Mutt

By: Laverne Ami

Chapter 1: Dreams of Padfoot

"Nothing happens unless first we dream."

Carl Sandburg

"James, he won't stop crying!" Sirius Black said desperately as the small child wailed. He hadn't meant to frighten Harry when he had transformed but he had. When realizing what had caused him to cry he had quickly turned back into a man & had since been trying to calm him for several minutes to no avail.

"What did you do, Padfoot, I've never seen him like this." James voice & face showed how tired he was as he came into the nursery. He had looked that way for the past month as had Lily.

You would think a child Harry's age would sleep peacefully at least some of the time but rather often lately he had woken up in tears. It had been this way since the end of September & as his Godfather Sirius had been helping the troubled parents when they finally broke from lack of sleep.

"I just transformed. I guess that's the first time I've ever done that in front of him, Prongs." Sirius whispered miserably feeling guilty that James had had to come to the rescue yet again. He just didn't have the magic touch that James did that helped him calm the boy down more quickly than anyone else could. Already Harry had stopped crying & was rubbing his snot covered face into James shoulder.

James sighed as Harry looked up at him with a face that looked all too ready to burst into tears again if he were to leave. Ever since Sirius had become their secret keeper he had come to their door at the dead of night as a dog to make it less likely that people would follow him. Lily had been startled several times when Sirius would come out of the shadows so it was little wonder that Harry had panicked.

"Padfoot, we may as well educate Harry about this. Peter did the same thing a couple of weeks ago & it was a nightmare!" James shuddered at the memory of Harry's reaction to that.

"He struggled in my arms so much that I almost dropped him last time. Peter of course was mortified when Harry kept sneaking terrified glances at him. This needs to be dealt with."

Sirius & James sat on the small blue couch in the corner of the nursery. James lifted his wand and put a silencing charm over the room. As much as they hated to do this they were just going to have to let Harry cry until he understood that the black dog was not going to hurt him.

"Okay, Harry," James spoke soothingly, "Sirius is not going to hurt you." At this Sirius gave his most friendly smile. "Lick his hand Sirius."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the suggestion but then bent down & licked Harry's small fist. When he did that Harry looked up at him with a confused expression. Taking a deep breath James then said, "Now do that as Padfoot."

Instantly the black dog had reappeared & as it quickly licked the squirming baby Harry let out a squeak. Then as the transformed Sirius sat back on his haunches Harry gazed up at him with what appeared to be understanding before holding out his tiny fist to be licked again.

Taking the opportunity to lick Harry again Padfoot turned back into Sirius during mid-lick. Harry didn't jerk back. He actually cooed to their amazement.

"See Harry it's just Sirius." James relieved voice cut through the quiet of the room followed by his yawn. It had been a long day for him before this excitement had woken him up. Sirius smiled reassuringly before gesturing for him to leave.

Harry seemed wide awake & stared at Sirius unblinkingly from his place propped up on the couch. So to lull Harry to sleep Sirius started to talk as one would tell a story.

" Many years ago in the land called Hogwarts there lived four boys who were the best of friends. All contributed to making joy & laughter the law of the land. BUT- one had a secret!"

His audience rubbed one eye but still peered up at him as if to say continue.

"This secret was one kept out of fear. The boy thought the others would be disgusted if they knew of his fate every month & so it was a lie that grew as each month he added to it trying to hide the truth of his true illness."

"Each month the three friends heard their friends pitiful lies and soon grew curious. One demanded answers only to be met with anger that was put up to mask the fear of discovery. It put a great deal of strain on their friendship. When their curiosity could no longer be pushed aside or curbed by the excuses given the boys followed him."

"What they saw didn't disgust them but it did horrify them. Their poor friend was a werewolf & his monthly injuries were inflicted upon himself as he could not take them out on another."

"So they told their friend not to worry they would never turn their backs on him. They loved him so much & therefore devised a plan."

Harry sneezed which made Sirius look up. He dabbed a tissue under the boys nose before clearing his throat to continue. It was getting later & later but he had to wait until Harry dozed off before he himself could take a nap.

"Imagine your body shrinking some. Two of the boys did so while the other thought of growing. Think of having paws, a snout, & two floppy ears one mentally chanted. The others each told themselves something different but similar. You should be sprouting fur all over & growing a tail the same boy murmured. Twitch each ear, good they're there! Lick your nose with your now long tongue, alright! Okay is the tail there...yep I can wag it."

"Open your eyes & bark. Woof!"

"The room held a stag & looking around the dog saw a rat twitching its whiskers. We did it they thought together. Now the friends could join their friend each month to comfort him. They were no longer having to watch helplessly as their friend suffered his transformations alone. And so began the adventures of the Marauders; Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail."

Harry was asleep, Sirius thought, victorious in his attempt to put him to bed. Five years later Harry Potter dreamed of this event & his body tingled as he chanted along with Padfoot.

"Woof," Harry barked aloud before rolling over in his sleep and waving his paws in the air.

-Laverne Ami (Aum-EE)

What do you think?

Please review!

Coming soon: Ch 2

Angry Cat Lady

"Those who will play with cats must expect to be scratched."

-Cervantes


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to Harry Potter & Co. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling & the publishers!

The Mute Mutt

By: Jodelle

Chapter 2: The Angry Cat Lady

"Those who will play with cats must expect to be scratched."

-Cervantes

Harry Potter heard a faint noise. There was silence for a few minutes so he chose to ignore it. It was probably just one of those annoying cats. They always made awful noises when they wanted to be fed. Ms. Figg was probably already in the kitchen setting out food. No worries, he thought, snuggling into the his pillow. Yes, let Mrs. Figg take care of it.

"Hraoww!"

Harry's eyes snapped open to see the cat sitting about five inches from his nose. The golden eyed cat was glaring down at him & repeated its complaint. "Hrowww!" Groaning Harry was thought to shove it away which was when he saw what had become of his hands.

They weren't hands! Where his pink nails had been there were five black claws. Instead of having palms he had padded paws. As he tried to stand up his horror escalated. No way was this happening!

For some reason Harry had it in his head that if he made it to the mirror in the parlor he'd see his usual face. As irrational a thought as that was his attempt at running to the nearest mirror had landed him on the floor with pain running through his head. Upon trying to run he had toppled off the couch and hit his head on the nearby coffee table.

"Hraoww," the cat growled as yet another cat, this time with blue eyes, joined it in staring Harry down. It was no wonder they didn't like him, he had to be some sort of dog.

How? He was too alarmed by the two angry felines to be properly in shock. I mean what good was wondering why someone was playing a great cosmic joke on him if he was about to be mauled by these two ferocious cats. Oh, how he wanted to pinch himself but you obviously couldn't do that if you lacked fingers.

He didn't know what Mrs. Figg would do when she caught sight of him but he took a deep breath inflating his lungs to the point his chest hurt and let loose a very loud chain of frightened barks.

"_**BARK!**_**BARK! ****Bark!"**

Harry was rewarded by the sound of running coming from upstairs. In her haste Mrs. Figg almost fell down the last few steps on her way into the living room which elicited several swears which strangely enough turned into sneezes as she edged into the room.

She spotted a small black dog cowering under her coffee table. It was hunkered down and had its paws over its eyes shaking all the while.

As much as she hated dogs what with being allergic to them she pitied the mutt being cornered down there by Marshmallow and Velvet. Their eyes flashed as she pretended to kick them so they'd back up. Oh, Merlin, she didn't want to touch it. She was knelt down by it close enough to scoop it up but she was clearly hesitating in touching it.

Shuddering at the thought of the hives she would get if she did the simple task of picking it up she turned away from the pup momentarily. Mrs. Figg reached for the jar filled with floo powder that rested on her fireplace mantle and threw a handful into the fire.

"Magical Menagerie, Rachelle Appleton." Mrs. Figg coughed at the end suppressing another sneeze. There were several loud noises coming from the fireplace that encompassed the voices of several animals; meowing, splashing, growling and tooting noises. A moment later a flustered looking witches face came into view.

"Bella! Oh, hello dear." She was panting heavily but still managed a bright smile in Mrs. Figg's direction.

"Are you okay, Rachelle?" All that noise coming from behind the girl hinted at trouble. Running the Magical Menagerie at Diagon Alley was a tough job for one of her oldest friends. While it was true that Rachelle had married and her husband sometimes helped out it was a chaotic job at best.

"Ah, the fire always scares the ravens who in turn rouse the whole lot of them. I had to re-lock a few cages as they were all struggling quite hard to get away. You know how it is when there are feathers flying, rats scurrying around, and I do believe our assortment of beetles has escaped from their box yet again!"

The witch was smiling despite her current problem of recapturing her escapees and turned to Mrs. Figg with a questioning look. The older witch sneezed again looking over her shoulder at the small dog before starting her tale.

"I found the dog cornered by my cats and Rachelle you know I can't touch them! It looks healthy so you can probably get a good price for it. Oh, but if you can't take it in could you please just get it out of my house. I'm begging you Rachelle I can't stop sneezing when I get within even two feet of it."

"Poor Bella, of course I'll come get it. Just a moment." There was a scraping noise as Rachelle moved a filing cabinet over so she could squeeze through the fireplace opening from her side to Mrs. Figg's.

The witch brushed the soot off of her turquoise robes before looking around for the dog. Once she saw it she knelt down and wrapped her hands around the scrawny fellow. It had the most unusual eyes a vivid green she'd never seen before.

Had Mrs. Figg not left the room when a sneezing fit had her overcome she might have saved Harry from a very odd childhood. If she had realized that the dog was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, and not just a mutt Harry wouldn't have met Rachelle and therefore entered the magical world.

If she took it home there was a great possibility that she'd find it a home within the week although it looked cute enough to tempt Bennie to let her keep him.

Telling Bella to get away from the fireplace so she wouldn't come in close contact with the green eyed mutt she was quickly on her way. The small dog snuggled into her chest and was fast asleep soon after she arrived back behind the counter of her pet store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a week the green eyed puppy proved to be such a charming fellow she had come to the decision to definitely not sell him. She had named the dog Sir Mutt and given him a large pillow in the corner of the store to sleep in.

It was the sweetest dog she'd ever seen. Sir Mutt rarely barked, was paper trained, and alerted her each time someone entered the store. You could say she grew to love the dog more quickly than any person had even begun to appeal to her. There was only one thing about Sir mutt troubled her.

The dog watched her attentively as she spoke to the customers as though it understood her every word. That was the only thing that alarmed her. Sir Mutt was just too intelligent.

He took an interest in everything in the store and then everyone once he began looking into the cages. The gerbil had taken a great gulp of water before spitting it right into Sir Mutt's eyes when he'd gotten too close for the millionth time. Enough said he started watching from a distance.

The delightful dog would have remained a member of Rachelle's menagerie had it not been for a small sand filled hour glass suspended on a chain. It was a treasure Rachelle didn't know she had as it had set on her shelf in the back room for over a decade.

After two weeks of being in the menagerie Harry had seen a beautiful red bird escape from it's cage with the help of a mischievous monkey in the cage next to it. While there was little Harry could do as Sir Mutt had no net or hands to catch the bird he was set on the idea of keeping an eye on the bird so Rachelle would know where the bird had escaped to at the very least.

Sir Mutt had chased the bird into the back room. The room was full of cages that were either rusty or had broken locks and in the farthest corner from the door was a bookcase. There were books on how to care for all sorts of animals some of which were thought to be extinct or nonexistent to those not in the know.

The red bird had taken it upon itself to perch on the highest shelf and had started using all its weight to push books over the edge to plummet down on Harry. Harry was quick with movement as a boy but being in a dogs body only two weeks he was clumsy and therefore very lucky to avoid injury. It was a good thing that his glasses had not been lost to him during his transformation or he would have been blind as well as clumsy.

So even though both bird and dog were on equal terms both only able to do so much without hands the bird was soon to get the upper hand. Once the bird had no more books to use it was no better off than Sir Mutt but them being on even terms ended the second the bird noticed the shiny necklace. Sure the necklace was coated with a thick layer of dust but it still sparkled.

Although many birds love shiny objects the bird valued its freedom more than the necklace and decided to pitch yet another thing over the edge. As it shattered Harry felt his world spin.

There were lights of every color that can be found in the sky at sunrise, sunset and night. The lights marked the passage of time going in reverse but upon become dizzy and queasy Harry blacked out.

-Jodelle

What do you think?

Please review!

Coming soon: Ch 3

She Saw Green

"I would look at a dog and when our eyes met,

I realized that the dog and all creatures are my

family. They're like you and me."

-Ziggy Marley


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to Harry Potter & Co. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling & the publishers!

The Mute Mutt

By: Jodelle

Chapter 3: She Saw Green

"I would look at a dog and when our eyes met,

I realized that the dog and all creatures are my

family. They're like you and me."

-Ziggy Marley

Madame Appleton frowned as the young redhead looked into yet another cage making little noises of consideration. "hmmm...no...maybe," the girl murmured to herself. Had the owner of the Magical Menagerie not heard the jingling sound of money in her customers pockets as she bounced around the room she might not have found the patience to deal with the girl.

"An owl, a cat, or a toad." The girl sighed as she looked at the rather big toad puffing out it's chest in a desperate way that yelled pick me. Her room mate Alice was allergic to cats and Lily already knew what with there being school owls she didn't really need or want an owl. Oh, but she didn't want a toad!

As she stared at a cat with neon pink fur she thought to herself about the rabbit a third year had. Hadn't Marilyn mentioned that it was more about the animals not being too big than about species. The animal chosen had to be quiet, paper trained, and not too big to fit comfortably into the dorms with the other students. If whatever creature she picked fit those guidelines she was all set.

Lily might have spent another half hour looking into various cages had it not been for hearing a crashing noise coming from behind the counter. Madame Appleton's face became beet red before she bellowed, "Rachelle, what did I say about not touching the Peruvian Piglets!"

Lily watched with an open mouth as the woman turned around knocking things over in her haste. As the lady had turned around a hallway had appeared in front of her that revealed many doors . It was clearly a charm put in place so nobody would snoop in the owners house.

There were doors that would have been to the left or right of you had you walked into the hall but the door that had been flung open by the owner was accessed by walking straight ahead. Lily didn't want to pry but she wondered if the women might need help. Peruvian piglets could produce noxious odors that would make a person pass out for several weeks before waking.

So biting her lip she stopped hesitating by taking a few steps into the hallway. When nobody yelled at her she walked as one normally walks as if you were invited in. There was another noise this time a bang followed by a whimper.

As Lily edged into the room she saw owner hunched over a black puppy. The little creature was trembling uncontrollably probably out of fear and pain. There were small scratches along its head and down to its shoulders. If you thought about it- it seemed that the puppy had something glass fall on it.

Forgetting that she wasn't really supposed to be back in this room Lily moved forward dropping her purse on the floor. The owner shot her a look but remained silent clearly she had a soft spot for injured animals.

Lily sorted through her purse before her hand wrapped around her manicure kit. There was a thing of nail scissors, cuticle trimmers, nail cutters, and the thing she needed a pair of tweezers.

--30 Minutes Later--

Lily had removed the splinters of glass from the puppy and then had rinsed the cuts with an antibiotic Madame Appleton had given her. The woman had only left the room once to flip the sign from open to closed. If she had disliked Lily before those unkind sentiments had vanished when she saw how gentle the girl was with the puppy.

As Lily gave the puppy a real bath with shampoo she hummed to herself a merry little tune. Once she had gotten all the soap out of its fur she laughed as she held up her hands. Many little black hairs were stuck to her hands.

"Your such a hairy little monster!"

Upon hearing his name Harry wagged his tail happily.

"You hairy little mutt," Lily murmured into Harry's now sweet smelling fur. Had Harry been older he might have protested at the feminine smell of strawberries wafting off of him but as it was he liked the smell as much as she did.

"Madame Appleton?" Lily said her voice surprised somewhat as she looked at Harry.

"Yes, Lily?" Madame Appleton was using scourgify on the sink where they had washed Harry handing a towel to Lily.

Lily fluffed Harry's fur as she tried to dry him off. She looked into Harry's eyes before looking up to Madame Appleton from her stool. Lily held Harry out to her as she started talking.

"Don't you think we have the same colored eyes?"

As the owner looked into Harry's eyes she stifled a gasp. They were the exact same shade without at doubt. She looked at Lily with suspicion but then realized Lily was too young to do magic out of school so this was no trick.

"Merlin, well I'll be."

Lily took a nervous breath before asking what had been on her mind since she'd seen the puppy with the shattered glass covering it like a porcupine with its quills. It looked like it needed looking after and someone to love it.

"How much is this puppy?" She was met with silence as the woman frowned.

"This dog doesn't belong to me it's a stray, a mutt." It was hard to call the dog a mutt as it was so beautiful but it was unlike any breed of dog she'd ever seen.

"But as you saw it first it belongs to you surely."

Madame Appleton sighed. Even if she had wanted to she knew she couldn't keep the dog so she thought about it for a moment.

"It's a bit steep but the dogs eyes up its value to five galleons. It has no bad temperament, we've seen that it's paper trained, and it is a darling. Those are three things that determine if the dog is going to find a home or if it needs to be put down."

Lily didn't look fazed for a minute. " I have that much money and more. The only thing I need is permission from the headmaster. If you can simply hold him for a week I'll give you ten galleons!"

Lily left the store humming once more. She wasn't usually so frivolous but looking into its bright green eyes she had felt like she did at home like she was with her family. The dog reminded her of her grandmother smiling at her with the same colored eyes twinkling. It was a rare find indeed to feel so close to someone you just met.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter & co. All belongs to J.K.Rowling and the publishers.

Mute Mutt

By: Jodelle

"A learned woman is thought to be a comet,

that bodes mischief whenever it appears."

So on September 1st Lily had the little black dog following her closely through the crowds at King's Cross. At on point she had had to carry him to keep him from getting trampled by the people getting off a train that had just come into the station. They had finally picked their way through the crush of people and were looking over at the barrier.

Lily checked over all her things one last time to make sure nothing had fallen off of her trolley and as she did this the puppy barked happily at a boy who was passing by them. Before the puppy could blink the boy was gone.

As Lily turned her attention back to the little black puppy she saw the puppy looking up at her with a lost expression on it's face. It didn't take Lily long to realize what the puppy was trying to tell her as another person went through the barrier. The puppy yelped in surprise as the boy disappeared through the barrier.

Lily scooped him up into her arms and whispered into his fur, "It's okay, Cappel. I know it sounds weird but we can get through the barrier just as easily as that boy. Mmmm, think of it as an illusion, the image of a wall is just there to keep muggle eyes from realizing that it is an entrance to the Wizarding part of the station."

Some people might have thought Lily Evans to be crazy for talking to her dog but Cappel seemed to understand her every word. His green eyes, the same shade of green as her own, shone with intelligence. Merlin, her dog even seemed to have a sense of humor as it gave off little barks when she said something funny.

Cappel wriggled in her arms until she put him down. He wagged his tail and bounced a little in his excitement before running through the barrier without any hesitation. Lily followed after the puppy but at a slower pace hoping that she wouldn't run over him on her way through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXMarauder's POVXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Moony, let us get that, you know you're still too weak," A boy with messy black hair said as he tugged the handle on the trunk out of his tired friends grasp. Another black haired boy grabbed onto the other handle and together the two boys got the heavy trunk onto the train.

"Mr. Prefect, how many books did you put in there?" Sirius asked panting slightly from the task he'd just accomplished. Even though his friend was in bad shape from the full moon two days prior he couldn't help teasing him. Remus had proven the most strict and studious of their group so it was no surprise that he got the badge this year.

Remus still looked pale and sickly to some degree but despite all of that he glared fiercely at Sirius before smiling and shaking his head. "I'm tutoring some of the younger students in DADA so I had to bring my old textbooks as well as my new ones."

Peter had appeared at that moment carrying a small black puppy in his arms. The puppy licked his face and wriggled in his arms. James tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Looking up at James he grinned before holding the puppy out to him, "I found him trapped in a corner trying not to get stepped on no doubt."

James took the puppy in his arms and rubbed little circles on it's head before playing with its ears. His eyes widened as he took in the green eyes. So then he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "When did Lily become an animagus?"

At his words all the boys came close to look at the puppy. It was true that the puppy had Lily's eyes and they all wondered for a moment if it really might be Lily before that belief was proven wrong. Lily Evans was standing in front of their group with an annoyed look on her face. "Why do you have my dog, Cappel, Potter?"

Remus took the puppy from James and handed it to Lily. "Peter saved it from being stepped on as it had been trapped in a corner. Although," Remus expression grew mischievous, "we also wondered if you'd become an animagus over the summer as this puppy has your eyes."

Lily grinned at Remus taking in his prefects badge and sighing with relief that he'd gotten the badge instead of one of the others. The green eyed puppy barked happily at her glad to be reunited with his owner.

"Thank you, Peter. And as for that must you always jump to conclusions. If I was a dog ,Potter, I'd probably have bitten you if you tried to pick me up."

James sighed at Lily's words blushing faintly. It wouldn't be surprising if he refused to talk to his friends for a while as he sulked over the humiliation he'd been put through.

"You do come up with the strangest ideas, James," Sirius said adding his two cents and solidifying his decision to ignore yet another friend until he got lonely enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first years stared in every direction as Lily led them to Gryffindor Tower. She wasn't very happy that one of Potter's group of mischief makers had gotten a prefect's badge but that group made up the entirety of the fifth year Gryffindors. At least it was Remus rather than James or Sirius either of which would have made a mess of everything.

Lily smiled when she saw that the staircase was in the right place for her to lead them through a shortcut. She knew she should be telling the first years about the castle but Remus seemed to be doing that for her.

There was the anticipated gasp by the students when the staircase above them moved. Lily muttered, "Thank Merlin", grateful that it hadn't been the staircase they were on. Two of the three new girls were fighting about something. Although Lily couldn't tell what the argument was about she hoped they wouldn't fight constantly as they were to share a dorm.

"He's really cute! You don't stand a chance with him Margot," the blond girl said with a sneer. The girl next to her rolled her eyes.

"Neither do you. He's a fifth year for Merlin's sake!" Lily instantly knew they were talking about Potter. Black's personality made the first years wary of him and Remus didn't appreciate the attention so he tried to blend in with the shadows. Someone liking Peter was unlikely.

Lily saw the group of Ravenclaws going in the opposite direct. The prefect leading them was Tammy Reed. As a blushing Tammy passed she mouthed, "Got lost." Losing her way was typical Tammy behavior as the girl could be quite forgetful. Their group had pressed themselves against the wall to let the Ravenclaws pass a few people saying hello or waving until they were all gone.

Ten minutes later the group had made it to Gryffindor Tower. Lily took a deep breath and said the password, "Goethe," as loud as she could. Before she let the students pass she asked them to repeat the password. After a chorus of Goethe Lily led them into the common room. A little black blur jumped a good four feet into her arms.

Lily smiled at Cappel's warm welcome. The little redhead made a cooing noise and asked if she could hold him. Lily was glad when Margot yelled from their dorm that she ought to see something. Scowling the girl ran up the stairs saying she was coming.

"Don't want to share him yet, Lils?"

James was giving her his trademark smile from his perch on the side of the couch. Lily smiled hesitantly in return hoping this was one of the times they wouldn't end up fighting. Looking down at Cappel Lily nodded.

"I just can't help it. I know it's weird but I find myself treating him almost like he's a child rather than a pet," Lily admitted blushing. "I hope I'm not becoming like those crazy cat ladies that never marry and have dozens of pets to make up for it."

"Don't worry about that Lils I'll make sure you get married."

Lily shook her head smiling faintly. The she noticed something odd about Cappel. "Why is Cappel covered in glitter," Lily asked putting his fur close to her face. As quickly as Lily got close to the black dog she pulled away and exclaimed, "He smells like dung bombs!"

James gave a nervous laugh and bolted out of the room in the direction of his dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What was Cappel doing during the sorting?

Cappel found himself floating in the air and started barking at the strange creature below him. It had big eyes and bat like ears, a house elf in short. He wasn't sure if he should be afraid of it but he was angry at it for putting him up in the air.

When Harry realized he couldn't get down no matter how much he struggled he tried to enjoy the experience. Harry thought about Skydiving and wondered if this was anything like jumping out of a plane.

His eyes became wide when he noticed the paintings were moving and talking. One of the paintings told him he was adorable which made him blush although with his dark fur you couldn't tell.

The elf moved a tapestry aside revealing a secret passageway and within five minutes they were in front of the Fat Lady. Disregarding the Fat Lady asking for a password the elf tapped on the frame five times then three and then five again causing a small door to appear.

Gryffindor Tower was amazing. When Harry was lowered to the ground he ran around the room in excitement before falling down dizzy on a plush red rug. He felt so warm sitting by the fire that he almost curled up to sleep. His curiosity however was too great to allow him to sleep.

He at first tried to go up the girl's staircase and was startled when it became a slide. Harry tried in vain to run up the slide a few times barking happily as he slid back down. Then he turned to face the other staircase. Harry ran at the other staircase. If this staircase also turned into a slide he wondered if he could manage to get all the way up the steps if he hurried.

This time he made it up the stairs easily although he stared at the staircase wondering if it could change into a slide at any given moment. When nothing happened Harry lost interest. All of the doors were open so you could see inside. Each dorm was filled with red and gold furnishing. Harry had gone past several rooms before admitting they were all the same. Now in the fifth year dorm what impressed Harry the most were the large four poster beds. Excited at the fact there were no adults to tell him no he gave a running jump onto the bed.

Harry bounced atop the bed for almost ten minutes before he grew tired. Then slipping off the bed he sniffed around the room. The trunks at the bottom of the beds caught his attention. He tried in vain to open them with his paws before sighing in defeat. After trying the first three trunks Harry approached the last one.

S. Black. The trunk smelled awful even from a distance. Harry backed away before racing toward the trunk in hopes that it would open if he used his full weight against it. When Harry made impact with the trunk an angry noise was emitted. Scared Harry tried to get away from the trunk but wasn't fast enough.

The trunk lid opened slightly letting out sparks and smoke. Harry was bathed in soot and glitter as he stood there blinking in surprise. He gave barks that if he'd been human would have been recognized as coughs. Feeling ill from the foul smell Harry darted out of the room closing the door with a kick from his back foot in hopes that the smell wouldn't follow him.

Bounding downstairs Harry curled up in front of the fireplace. If only he hadn't indulged his curiosity and had stayed down here he wouldn't reek of that black powder. Hoping to not get into any more trouble he decided to stay put until Lily came back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius gave a racking cough upon opening his trunk. He waved his hands frantically trying to dispel the smoke. Remus laughed slightly at his friend as his face was cover in black soot.

Sirius wiped his face as clean as he could on his sleeve before glaring heatedly at Remus. He tried to throw an insult but just ended up coughing again.

"I-hate-you-Moony."

Remus smiled shaking his head before walking over to assess the damage. All of Sirius's clothes would need a wash while there was nothing to do to help his books other than airing them out. His books would probably smell bad for a few weeks.

James came into their dorm panting. He didn't look up for a few minutes as he caught his breath. When he saw Sirius he snickered loudly before trying to muffle the sound with his hands.

"Thanks Prongs," Sirius said sarcastically. Reaching into his truck he pull out a handful of the soot and threw it at him. Luckily the black powder didn't make it very far.

"Padfoot! You're getting it everywhere and it stinks!" Peter whined as he started to wheeze. Sirius hit him on the back with a little too much force. Peter was torn between thanking him and complaining about how much his back now hurt so he said nothing.

Ignoring Peter Sirius opened a window. Taking his clothes out of his trunk careful not to drop anymore soot into the room he held them out the window and shook the powder out of them as best as he could.

"I did warn you Padfoot that those things were volatile."

Sirius said nothing to that as he shook his favorite cloak out. He swore when one of his clothes fell out of his grasp. He was about to panic about losing it when James did a summoning charm to bring it back.

After twenty minutes of cleaning up the mess James asked about Lily's dog.

"Are you saying a dog did this. We should complain to McGonagall!" Sirius said slamming his hand down on the matress. If it had been a person he would have pranked them viciously by now.

"And tell her about the dungbombs, Padfoot?" Remus argued making a point.

Sirius groan putting his head in his hands. "That was twenty galleons worth of prank supplies!" He looked like he wanted to rip out his hair in frustration.

James heard Remus and Sirius arguing about revenge as a wave of exhaustion came over him. He hoped Sirius wouldn't trouble Lily about the dog even if it was a little mischief maker.

"Sirius! It's an innocent puppy. I doubt Cappel planned to destroy your dungbombs. He was probably scared silly when they went off."

James flopped back on his bed stretching some as he closed his eyes. He cleared his mind of all things except his lovely Lily and soon slipped into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily was confused when she couldn't get up the stairs with Cappel. She almost gave up after her fifth attempt when her room mate suggested the she use wingardium leviosa to get him upstairs. Unhappy that her dog would be forever unable to get into her dorm with ease Lily had to simply agree as she was very tired.

Cappel had protested some to being levitated as he'd already experienced it once already that very day. Lily would have just collapsed into sleep but getting a whiff of Cappel's fur with it's smell of dung bombs Lily scooped him up and headed into the bathroom.

Placing Cappel in the shower stall she turned on the water. She was grateful that he didn't object to being cleaned. If her friends complained about Cappel barking or acting rowdy she'd have to send him home.

Taking some dog soap out of the cabinet she scrubbed him roughly until she could no longer smell any of the bad smell. Letting the soap be rinsed out Cappel gave her a doggy grin.

Turning the water off Lily quickly said, "Please don't shake yourself dry. I'm tired and don't want to get wet!"

Cappel regarded her with what she considered an amused look. After becoming dry via a spell they both went back into the dorm.

"Night, Cappel."

In his mind he whispered, "Night, Lily."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and the publishers.

Mute Mutt

By: Jodelle

"Not everything is a mermaid

That dives into the water."

-Russian Proverb

Harry awoke to someone shaking him gently. His eyes snapped open to meet another pair of the same color. Although it was still dark out Lily was already dressed and was carrying a thick book under one arm.

Putting the book down on her bed Lily gestured for him to follow her into the bathroom. Opening the door carefully, afraid it would creak, they both shuffled into the spacious bathroom. Walking past the vanities they stopped by the shower stalls and Lily riffled through the cabinet full of toiletries just as she had last night.

Harry looked up at Lily expectantly until she pointed to the shower stall. If he'd been a boy he would have shrugged, showers were okay, so long as she didn't accidentally get soap in his eyes.

Whispering to him she explained that she refused to share a bed with a smelly or dirty dog. She didn't expect him to stay clean all the time seeing as she her self couldn't simply stay clean but that being the case he'd get a shower twice a day.

After letting him-self get scrubbed down Harry sat down patiently as Lily did the drying spell over him. Yawning tiredly Lily then led him into an empty corner of the bathroom.

A house elf squeaked in alarm when they caught site of it. House elf etiquette said they should never be seen unless called on. Stopping the elf before it could leave Lily started talking about getting food for Cappel.

Her dog had a good appetite but he didn't eat things she herself wouldn't eat. Several times Cappel had given her a look that said, why don't you eat it? Knowing now how picky he could be she had started giving him human food. The irony of this was that Harry, as a result from growing up with the Dursley's, would eat just about anything but drew the line at dog food as most of the things Lily had given him were disgusting.

Five minutes later there were several bowls filled with diced meat and vegetables. Harry tried a little of each and settled on a bowl filled with chopped hamburger dipped in gravy with rice.

Lily had thanked the house elf named Ditto before he popped away. Thinking she'd taken care of all Cappel's needs she said goodbye to him. The one thing she didn't know to provide for the curious creature was something to do during the day.

After using the restroom which for him was a self cleaning box filled with sand he followed the last person out as they left the dorm. Looking down into the crowd in the common room Harry thought twice about joining them. Getting trampled wasn't a goal of his.

Leaning over the edge of the stairs he stared with interest at a game where things were sparking and exploding. Remus and James were playing exploding snap as they waited on Sirius. Jumping in fright at a particularly large explosion Harry crossed the line that separated the stairs from the hallway. In an instant he was going down the slide the stairs had become. It might have been a fun experience if he hadn't come to a stop at Sirius's feet.

Feeling something bump into his leg Sirius looked down to see Cappel looking up at him. Grinning wickedly Sirius quickly scooped the puppy into his arms. The way he stared into Harry's eyes made the puppy-boy nervous.

When he started talking about charming him to be pink he wanted to growl. When he started to suggest giving him flees Cappel wanted to bite him. As he mentioned a plan to smother him in perfume Harry wanted to, running out of ideas, eat the boys homework regardless of that being clichéd.

The other Marauders looked up to see an irritated Cappel in Sirius's arms. Each thought that if the dog wasn't in such a tight grip he would have killed Sirius in some unusual way that might constitute as torture. It would be a strange day indeed if a ten pound puppy murdered their best friend.

"Padfoot, I really think you ought to put him down." Remus said trying to stand close enough to be heard but far enough away to escape if necessary. He was well read and knew that magical animals could turn quite violent despite their size. Alarmed by the angry look in the dogs eyes he remembered reading about the magical town of Yam whose inhabitants were killed by a gerbil on a rampage.

"Why? Do you really think this little mutt could hurt me?" Sirius said in a laughing tone. All the same he sat the small dog down. As Sirius was distracted Harry picked up the boys potion essay in his mouth before hopping off the couch and going to hide in a corner. The boy hopefully wouldn't notice that it was missing until the start of class, Harry thought, with satisfaction.

The Marauders left through the open portal. Had Harry not seen how the house elf's got in and out he might have been trapped. Leaving the potions essay out in the open so he wouldn't get blamed for its disappearance Harry went over to face the back of the Fat Lady's portrait.

With some difficulty Harry using a paw tapped the frame five times, then three times and five times again. The small opening appeared in the shape of a circle that he climbed through. Looking down the hall he felt a wave of excitement come over him. Not caring if he got lost he took off at a run without thinking to remember the way from which he'd come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had stopped a short distance from the door that led outside panting as he tried to catch his breath. It was at this time when a very real threat appeared by the name of the three first year girls from the night before. The group consisting of Margot & the no name redhead and blond were staring at him.

There was a resounding, "Awwwwww!" Enough said that the scary group of girls had Harry running out on to the grounds. His fear had been so great that he'd done accidental magic by making the heavy door slam open so he could escape. He was already nearing the lakes waters as the girls stuck their heads out to try and spot him.

Disappointed the girls went back inside with the knowledge that they were already late to breakfast.

Harry was so tired from his exploration of the castle and run in with the scary girls he wanted to curl up to sleep but something stopped him. There was a giggle.

He heard water splashing. Having rolled over on his back and closing his eyes he could almost ignore the feeling that someone was watching him. Well he ignored it until he got drenched by a wave of water going over him.

Spluttering indignantly at someone splashing him Harry rounded on the creature in the lake. All he saw was a small pile of green hair floating on the surface of the water. Unsure if he could swim as a dog Harry backed away afraid the creature might try to drown him.

There was the sound of sloshing water and a little girl's face came out of the water. Reaching out to him with a webbed hand she looked apologetic. Although wary of her, Harry walked slowly over in her direction.

She gave a delighted laugh as she patted his nose as that was all she could reach. Pulling back she pointed down with a finger into the depths of the water. Frightened Harry shook his head in a very human way.

She sighed and it sounded like someone gargling water. Sinking down under the lakes surface to get a quick breath she reached out for him again. Her eyes seemed to say trust me. As he stared into her eyes unblinking as she put he hands on either side of his neck. It felt like someone pinched his hard on both places and he realized it was because he couldn't breath.

The girl looked hopeful but scared as if she hadn't done such a thing before as she pulled a frightened Harry into the water. The spell she'd used had given him gills so as he went under the water he was able to take gulps of air.

Laughing a stream of bubbles the girl watched. It took Harry a moment as doggy paddling didn't come quite naturally but then he realized it was like running under water.

Running after the girl he forgot his fear of the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had been an interesting one as he'd gotten to explore the lake bottom. Not many people could say they'd seen the bottom of the lake, Harry thought, laughing about how afraid he'd been at first. He'd had the whole tour.

The girl had given him a long name which he had shortened to Ava as that was the only part a human could pronounce. He as a dog couldn't say her name at all although he made a great show out of trying to. She'd just laughed as though saying it didn't matter if he couldn't say it.

There was a great city at the very bottom. The walls of each building had the shiny coloring like what is on the inside of sea shells. He wisely didn't eat the food as he couldn't tell what it was.

Halfway though they'd played games of catch and hide & seek much like people on the surface did. In the end when they realized it was dark out an adult of her kind had swam him up to the surface and undone the spell before releasing him.

The merman smiled before making shooing gestures in the direction of the castle. How the he had know Harry had come from the castle Harry didn't know.

It was at this time when a bright light flashed in Harry's eyes. He blinked hard and sneezed a few times before getting used to breathing air. He realized he was looking up at Sirius and James.

James gave a sigh of relief. "Well, now that we've found him Lily can stop yelling in my ear about us abducting him."

Sirius looked flustered.

"If you hadn't threatened him this morning that third year wouldn't have been able to make this look like our fault Padfoot."

Sirius glared some before hanging his head. "Yeah, sorry Prongs.

As they headed back to the castle neither knew that this night would prove to be most interesting and in the morning they wouldn't know what to do other than panic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: Yes, in the next chapter will be that chapter.

Chapter 6:

"Perhaps one has to be very old before one learns to be amused rather than shocked."

-Robert Browning


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co. All rights belong to J. and the Publishers. I also do not own the quotes and lyrics at the beginning of each chapter.

A/N: Blame College and Writer's Block. Here it is the long awaited Harry changes back.

The Mute Mutt

By:Jodelle

"Perhaps one has to be very old before

one learns to be amused rather than shocked."

-Robert Browning

"Potter, why are you being so stubborn about this? I really need you to watch Capel tonight!" Lily Evans said looking over at her fellow prefect from Ravenclaw who was tapping her foot with impatience.

"Why can't you take him with you Lil's I've already told you us guys are busy." James replied nervously looking over his shoulder at the full moon already high in the sky. Remus needed them but James wasn't sure how to get out of watching Capel. He looked at Sirius who simply shrugged.

Lily looked him square in the eye giving him a suspicious look. Standing on her tiptoes she hissed at him, "Unless you're doing some mischief tonight I can't see any reason why you can't take him." James almost swore as he heard the clock chime eight o'clock.

Sirius elbowed past him and with a sigh said, "Alright Lily-Flower we'll," looking around the room he spotted Peter, "have Peter watch him."

Peter who had been reading looked up with a look of confusion. "I'll do what?"

"You'll be watching Capel tonight, Peter."

Peter who was usually meek looked like he wanted to say something but while Lily wasn't looking both James and Sirius put a finger to their lips and made a shushing noise.

The flaw in their plan was the fact that they couldn't get into the shrieking shack without Peter's help. But well they could worry about that latter.

Lily smiled widely, "Thanks, Peter," Lily looked over at Tammy who gestured toward the Fat Lady's portrait and waving goodbye over her shoulder she followed her fellow prefect out of the common room.

Peter took the scruffy fur ball that was Capel from Sirius and looked into the dog's eyes with a frown. Until that moment he hadn't had a thing against the mutt but he'd just witnessed James and Sirius putting a girl before their friend which was something they'd sworn to never do.

Yawning his irritated stare softened before the other marauders noticed. So he thought brushing Capel's mop of hair out of the pups eyes they value this dog and Lily Evans more than me. I don't want to miss our monthly adventure he thought sourly.

Had he been given more time his thoughts would have grown darker still but he was pulled from them by Sirius taking Capel from him.

Blowing his bangs out of his face to look clearly at the mutt Sirius seemed to be sizing Capel up for some great mischievous plan. Tossing the pup in the air as one sometimes sees parents do to babies he saw how Capel enjoyed the ride rather than whimpering like a coward. This mutt had guts he thought and right then he made his decision.

"We're taking the mutt with us," Sirius said getting looks of astonishment. Waving his hands about Sirius began his rant, "He's clearly a brave little fuzzball and Moony never hurt any of us. I-I mean he's only a little bigger than Wormtail so what's the likelyhood that he'd get bitten!"

James tilted his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at Sirius in a way that declared his best friend all types of idiot.

"We already take a huge risk taking Wormtail with us when he could be eaten and you want to take Lily's beloved dog out to meet Moony?!? Sirius are you cracked? He can't defend himself in the slightest!" James said this all in a rush before letting all the breath run out of him in a long sigh as he slumped back into on of the plush red armchairs.

Sirius looked exasperated shaking his head in a way that said James wasn't listening. Surly it couldn't be that big of a risk seeing how they risked that much and more at least a dozen times every year. Frowning at the fur ball that was Capel he snatched the pup up again and said to James, "We're taking him and that's final! Moony has already suffered for the last hour without us so let's stop stalling!"

James looked like he wanted to argue but when your best friend who is faster than you starts running out to meet Remus you can make a scene by yelling after him or run from shadow to shadow trying to not get caught.

In about ten minutes they were at the large door that led out onto the grounds. Sirius had become the black dog called Padfoot and could be seen nudging the small pup that was Capel forward in the direction of the Whomping willow.

Peter appeared out of nowhere having scurried after them in rat form. Nobody could say that Peter wasn't quick on his feet when he needed to be. He wasn't in good shape but he'd learned to run for all he was worth to avoid not being stepped on.

Stumbling through the darkness Peter followed Sirius and James to the Whomping willow before changing back into his animagus form. Running forward he touched the knot at the base of the tree and Moony was let out.

In the blink of an eye James had transformed into a stag and both he and Sirius led Remus away from grounds and into the Forbidden Forest. Capel stared at them for a minute like they had the answers of the universe before following.

Capel thought, "How did they do this? I'm like them aren't I? How do I myself change back?"

A bark brought Capel from his thoughts to stare up ahead at Padfoot. XXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capel had hung back from the marauders as Moony in werewolf form both excited and scared him. Werewolves were like horses in the sense they can scent fear.

Moony had broken away from Padfoot and Prongs a few minutes ago and was heading straight for him. Harry decidedly panicked ran like the hounds of hell were on his heels. When he made it into the denser trees in hopes of losing Moony he found himself with nowhere else to go but up.

Capel threw all of his weight into trying to jump into the lower branches when suddenly he felt his body shift. Too scared to think about what had just happened the small boy he'd now become reached for the low branches and pulled himself up right as Moony came to rest at the base of the tree.

Then Prongs appeared and with a shove forced Moony to move away from the shaking boy. Padfoot looked in all directions before making the change and looking up into the tree. Unless he'd just lost his mind he'd seen Capel morph into a scruffy looking boy. Not wanting to stay on the floor where Moony could reach him he started the climb which was easy for him with his long limbs. When he was halfway up the tree he found the little boy.

They both stared at each other for three solid minutes before the boy reached out and grabbed his hand. Sirius was alarmed when he realized the boy was grasping his hand out of fear. Capel seemed to want to know he wasn't alone and that Sirius wouldn't leave. The boy was shaking uncontrolably. Sirius briefly wondered if he was cold but discarded that notion after noticing the tears dripping down the boys cheeks.

Sirius looked around before spotting Moony. He was rather terrifying when he was like this. Hoping to reassure the boy of his safety he murmured, "It's okay, that is you right Capel? We'd of saved you before you got eaten so the worst you'd have to worry about was a bite."

The boy looked at him in disbelief. Being bitten wasn't some triffle. It would be like going to hell in a handbasket. Harry opened his mouth to speak only to realize he didn't remember how to. The only sound he'd emitted was a whimper.

It was several hours before the marauders could let down their guard and approach the tree Sirius and Harry had climbed. Sirius dropped down landing in a crouch while Harry came down more slowly falling a short distance to the ground as he lost his footing.

James stared at Harry as Harry resembled him greatly. He wondered briefly if Harry was family but then also took into consideration that maybe Harry had been an animal first rather than a wizard. He then frowned thinking that if Harry had been an animal first where'd he get clothing or for that matter find out that clothing was a must.

"So you mean to say that this little boy is Capel?" James said squating down to look Harry in the eyes. Harry blinked hard before pulling a face and sticking out his tongue.

Sirius snickered. "Well James he looks and acts like you but I think he reminds me of someone else." The eyes were Lily's but in the dark Sirius couldn't tell and momentarily forgot what Lily had exclaimed about.

"Can he talk?" James asked. "He hasn't said a word." Harry clutched at his throat and shook his head. James frowned but then asked a rather educated answer.

"How long has he been in animal form? I mean what if he's been like that too long. He was obviously human long enough to understand english but has been an animal long enough to forget how to speak." James frowned in thought. Although he didn't want to he knew he had to speak to the headmaster. That meant their greatest secret would be revealed. Not looking forward to that in the least they walked slowly up to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXX

The Maruaders and Lily Evans sat in overstuffed arm chairs all infront of Dumbledore's desk. Harry sat in a chair on wheels that allowed him to spin around in circles as he sucked on multiple lemon drops completely oblivious to the teens staring at him. Remus had protested a great deal to be allowed in the meeting and he was the only one not watching Harry as he was close to dozing off.

As Dumbledore came back into the room Harry stopped spinning and sat up straight as a board. He cocked his head to the side as he took in a man whose appearance screamed wizard. There was a time in his life where he would have laughed for a moment upon seeing someone decked out like this but seeing that magic was real it might be wise to be polite and proper unless he wanted to be turned into a toad.

He felt something sharp tap him on the head and saw it was a small gold stick. The stick started vibrating before jabbing Harry on his forhead in the exact place he knew his scar to be.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the device flew into his outstretched hand. Harry frowned and rubbed his forhead before dropping his hands in fear his was being rude and would get turned into a toad. But inside he grumbled that Dumbledore was rude first by poking him!

"So from what I've heard this boy has been in an animagus form for quite some time and living with you Miss Evans?"

Harry looked up to watch Lily. She nodded before opening her mouth to speak. "I've had him since the beginning of term. I thought he was too intelligent to be an animal and it seems I was right." Lily smiled at him brightly making Harry blush.

"And Mister Potter he copied you in transforming back into a human." James paled and gapped at the headmaster. He looked truly lost for a moment and was about to question the older wizard about how he knew this when Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him.

"I put a charm on all animals and students so that I would know if they are in danger on the full moon. Had Capel not been with you I would never have know about your exploits."

All of the maruaders paled to be pale as ghosts. Instead of hearing a reprimande they saw the headmaster grin at them. "It is for you all to decide how much you wish to risk in accompanying Mr. Lupin on a day each month." He looked them straight in the eye, "But I now insist that you wear a charm that will signal me if you are attacked in the sense of blood being drawn so we can know if you need help."

He held out three golden chains that turned out to be necklaces and tossed them to Peter, Sirius, and James. Dumbledore then turned to Harry. He cleared his throat.

"Now I take it that Capel isn't your real name. My I ask what it is?"

Harry pointed to his throat and shook his head.

Lily chimed in, "I think he's forgotten how to speak, Sir."

Dumbledore nodded before taking out his wand and murmuring, "Idoma Sign Language," in Harry's direction. Harry sneezed before his eyes widenened as his mind expanded to find room for sign language.

Harry then fingerspelled his name, "H-A-R-R-Y."

"So your name is Harry. May I ask what your last name is."

Harry frowned but started to sign, "P-O-T-T-E-R."

Dumbledore steepled his fingers before looking straight into Harry's eyes. "So your name is Harry Potter?"

Everyone else gasped as Harry looked down at his shoes his face flaming. He'd forgotten that James last name was Potter as Lily had a little after term started begun to call James Potter simply James, well most of the time anyway.

Dumbledore looked bemused. But simply skooted his chair back so that he could sift through a desk drawer. "Now Harry you seem like a good person as the dark spell pointer only pointed to what I assume is a curse scar. I'm sorry to say that I must hurt you once more in hopes of helping to learn about you. This spell will help us learn where your parents and or closest relatives are."

Before Harry could sign that they were dead he saw Dumbledore toss another item into the circle of chairs only this time falling into Harry's outstretched hands. He howled in pain as the pin zapped him before pricking his fingers.

Dumbledore smiled appologetically before summoning the pin back to land on his desk. He took the pin and squeezed the small amout of blood out of it to land on the paper. The paper absorbed it and lettering started to appear.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well that's unexpected. It says here that your parents are Lily and James Potter. You Godfather is Sirius Black..."

Everyone fell silent with shock.

Now What?

-Jodelle

A/N: Remember Story/Author Alerts are flattering but real REVIEWS are much better received.


End file.
